lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jeremy Davies
Biografia È il secondo di quattro figli, il fratello maggiore, Josh, é un pilota United States Air Force|USAF. Ha passato la sua prima infanzia a Traverse City, nel Michigan, successivamente é emigrato nello stato di Kansas con sua madre dopo il divorzio dei genitori, quando questa morì per complicanze del Lupus eritematoso sistemico a metà degli anni 1970|anni settanta, andò a vivere con il padre e la madre adottiva a Santa Barbara (California)|Santa Barbara, California. Successivamente si sono trasferiti a Rockford, Iowa, nel 1986. Davies frequentò la American Academy of Dramatic Arts di Pasadena in California. Il suo primo ruolo degno di nota é una piccola parte in un episodio di Singer & Sons del 1990. Nel 1992 apparve in due episodi di The Wonder Years. Ebbe anche piccoli ruoli nel film per la TV Il giustiziere della NBC. Tra i pochi ruoli sostanziosi che si aggiudicò a quei tempi vi fu il ruolo di co-portagonista giovane nel thriller TV Guncrazy e l'apparizione come ospite in Melrose Place. Nel 1993, Davies apparve in una pubblicità televisiva per le automobili Subaru nel quale il suo personaggio comparava il veicolo al punk rock. Lo spot venne notato da molti direttori di casting e dalle forze dell'indistria del cinema. Dopo poco tempo cominciarono ad arrivare a Jeremy Davies alcune sceneggiature per cinema. Cominciò a costruirsi un repertorio in ruoli da comprimario caratterista in film come Twister (film)|Twister, e nel 1998 ebbe un ruolo chiave nel film epico di guerra di Steven Spielberg Salvate il soldato Ryan, come un linguista esperto di Lingua francese|francese dell'esercito statunitense poco dopo lo sbarco in Normandia, Francia, reclutato giusto dopo il D-Day dal capitano John Miller (interpretato da Tom Hanks) per servire come traduttore nella pericolosa missione di salvare il paracadutista Ryan (Matt Damon) che si trovava in una posizione ignota dietro le linee nemiche. La performance di Davies venne apprezzata e, successivamente ha avuto ruoli importanti in numerosi film degni di interesse: tra questi Solaris (film 2002)|Solaris di Steven Soderbergh, in cui recita assieme a George Clooney. Ha partecipato ai film di Lars Von Trier Dogville e Manderlay e al film Rescue Dawn di Werner Herzog. Ottiene un ruolo nella 4° serie di Lost. Vita privata In passato, Davies ha avuto flirt con le attrici Drew Barrymore e Milla Jovovich. Filmografia Lungometraggi * Guncrazy (1992) * Spanking the Monkey (1994) * Nell (1994) * Twister (film)|Twister (1996) * Le locuste (The Locusts, 1997) * Vivere fino in fondo (Going All the Way, 1997) * Salvate il soldato Ryan (Saving Private Ryan, 1998) * L'insaziabile (Ravenous, 1999) * The Florentine (1999) * The Million Dollar Hotel (2000) * Una notte per decidere (Up at the Villa, 2000) * Investigating Sex (2001) * CQ (film)|CQ (2001) * The Laramie Project (film)|The Laramie Project (2002) * Teknolust (2002) * Secretary (2002) * Searching for Paradise (2002) * La grande sfida (29 Palms, 2002) * Solaris (film 2002)|Solaris (2002) * Dogville (2003) * Manderlay (2005) * Rescue Dawn (2006) Televisione *''Il giustiziere'' (Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance, 1991) - Film tv *''1775 (film)|1775'' (1992) - Film tv *''The Wonder Years'' (2 episodi'', 1992) - Serie tv *''Melrose Place'' (1 episodio'', 1992) Serie tv *''General Hospital'' (1992) - Soap opera *''Rock the Boat'' (2000) - Film tv *''Helter Skelter'' (2004) - Film tv *''Lost'' (2008) - Serie tv